Green Rose
by KazeLightbringer
Summary: Young and easygoing Haruka falls in love with the rich and beatiful Michiru. Destiny brought them together from opposite worlds, but would fate let their love last for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

"A _green rose_ stands for eternal love.  
A love that only appears in Heaven..."

----

Tokyo was surprisingly quiet at that night. People were already inside their houses eating dinner. The streets were empty, except for a couple of pigeons feeding on tiny seeds of corn splattered across the pavement.

Then out of nowhere, a teenager riding a stolen black Ferrari tore through the peaceful silence of the city.

"Stop right there, Tenoh!" A few men chased after her, yet no one could ever catch the young woman, for she had one thing that they lack: **determination**.

_No. I will never give up!_ She stepped harder on the pedal.

"Secure the roads! We won't let her escape!" The chief investigator barked on the radar while glaring at his partner to speed up their car.

She caught sight of the road block just across the next corner. She was running out of luck. _They would never catch me! Never! _She gunned the engine to take a sharp turn to her left as she headed for a bridge.

"She's at highway 202, prepare for intersection."

"Perimeter secure, captain." Inspector Hayato sighed in relief when he heard his subordinate's affirmative voice.

The obsidian vehicle came in a sudden stop. _They've got it covered._ She gritted her teeth in anger. She was now trapped; members of the police force have swarmed up in every direction, effectively blocking every possible exit.

"Get out of the car, Tenoh. We would not hurt you. All you have to do is to raise your hands and surrender."

She hesitantly got out of the car, feeling helpless and weak.

"Put down your guns, men. She's unarmed."

She turned around and saw the countless guns aimed towards her. Her once defeated stance suddenly changed into a panic frenzy.

"Haruka, calm down! We're not going to shoot you," Hayato took hesitant steps towards the teen. "Take down your guns! That is an order!"

But her head was already clouded with fear. _I will never surrender. I will never get caught again!_ She made a sprint towards the railings…

"No, Haruka…don't!"

_-SPLASH-_

The waves have swallowed her easily. She did not struggle as she felt the ocean pulling her towards the blinding darkness of its bottom. Instead, she just closed her eyes, and thought about the ones she loved the most…

----

_It was exactly a few minutes after nine in the evening when they found my body, floating aimlessly in the vast sea. _

_Maybe a few people would get happy upon hearing my misfortune. _

_Or maybe some of them will get sad.  
_

_My name's Tenoh Haruka. I'm a 19 year-old college student from Mugen Gakuen. And this is my story…_

----_  
_

Author's Notes:

Since I'll be holding Umi no Hime on halt for a while, I guess I have to satisfy my cravings for a dramatic story with this one. Heh. Anyway, this is sort of a crossover between H&M and the korean drama, Green Rose. But I'll only take a few liberties from the show.  
Oh, and don't forget…please read and review. Reviews help a lot to the writers. :)

Reference:

Green Rose (Geurin Rojeu) stars **Go Su** as _Lee Jung-hyun/Jang Joong-won and _**Lee Da Hae **as_ Oh Soo-ah._

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:_

_Just a slight warning before the chapter starts…_

_Uhm, pardon if there are slight OOCs from this fic._

----

**Two years ago…**

A bunch of students swarmed up in front of a bulletin board at the gate of Mugen Gakuen. Some were seen crying, a few shouting, but one of them held a very solemn face. She walked away towards the exit while her friends cheered on behind her back.

"Wohoo! We got in!"

"Sugoi! Sugoi!"

"Oy, Haruka…why the sad face? You did get accepted, did you not?" Kino Makoto, her best friend, placed a light hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The taller of the two made a shrug and released a loud sigh. Makoto was about to give a consolatory speech when Haruka's face suddenly cracked up.

"Of course I did!" She grinned evilly at her friend. "I was just messing with you. Peace, Mako-chan!" The brunette just blew her a raspberry.

"Ureshii! We're all going to the same school!" The group jumped in joy.

----

Their celebration took them on one of the underground teenage bars located in a small district of Tokyo.

"To four exciting years at Mugen Gakuen!" Makoto proposed a toast.

"Cheers!" The fivesome clinked their glasses together.

"You're all going to MG? Hah," a voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. Haruka looked up to find a pair of sleepy blue eyes, staring back at her. "It will only ruin your future," the stranger added grimly.

"Hello? Are you from Earth? Mugen Gakuen's the most prestigious school in Japan! What do you know about Mugen, anyway?" Kino glared at the new girl. Haruka put a restraining hand between her friend and the outsider.

"Hold it, Mako-chan. She's pissed drunk," the blonde noted.

"Yeah, don't mind her. Let's just drink to our success!" One of their friends started to order another bottle of sake.

Makoto muttered something while Haruka could only shake her head as she resumed her sitting position. Meanwhile, the green-haired girl that they encountered was getting ready to leave.

"Miss, if you don't have money to pay for your drinks, then don't come here again!" The bar manager bellowed at her.

"I have the money, I swear! I just lost my wallet. I guess I dropped it somewhere…"

"But a lost wallet will never pay your debts!" The girl scratched the back of her head, grinning sheepishly. Then her face suddenly brightened up as she thought of an idea.

"Hey there! My mobile number's 81-909-324-2571! Can anyone of you please be kind enough to lend me a few yens?" She bowed down towards Haruka's group.

"What the..." Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Who does she think she is, asking us for some cash?" Haruka stood up and took a couple of paper bills from her wallet. "You can't be serious, ne? Why'd you want to help her?" The brunette asked her friend.

"It's my spare, Mako-chan. What would you feel if you ask for help but no one paid any attention to you?" Tenoh smiled at the green-haired girl. "Here, take it. I think it's already enough to pay for your fees, plus a few extra coins you could use to take a cab home."

"Heh. Thanks," she said in a slurred manner. "Here you go!" She then handed the 200-yen bill to the old lady in front of them before storming out of the bar.

----

"Hey, wait!" Haruka chased after the girl outside. The green-haired beauty quirked at her.

"What?"

"Uh, you forgot your change." Tenoh reached out for the other girl's hand and placed a few coins. '_She has such soft hands and a captivating pair of eyes…' _Haruka couldn't help but feel a slight blush forming on her face. She sighed inwardly._  
_

"Arigato," the aquamarine girl smiled groggily at Haruka before turning around to cross the street.

"It's nothing. By the way, I'm…"

"Oy, lover-boy!" The blonde looked back to a drunk Makoto sticking her head out from one of the windows of the bar. "Stop playing hero to the girl! She probably won't remember you by tomorrow. Come back here…"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Haruka stared longingly at the retreating form. '_Baka, Haruka. You should've asked for her name, and her number, at least. What if fate never let your paths cross again? Would you be at peace knowing that you let someone like that walk out of your life forever?_'

Haruka kept her fingers crossed the entire night.

----

Author's Notes:

Sadly though, only Makoto will take a part in this fic aside from Ruka and Michi. I can't seem to find a role for the other senshi's to fit. You don't want to make Rei or Setsuna as Haruka's 'evil' nemesis, now do you? And besides, I don't think anyone of them would be believable enough to be someone who's attracted to Michiru. :)

Thanks a bunch for the reviews!

And, uh…sorry for the short chapter. -.-'

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

"As for your first day, the administration prepared a team-building activity for you to get acquainted with your classmates. You shall form groups of three and will be assigned randomly at flag locations. Ms. Reiha, the Dean for Student Affairs will fill you up with the guidelines. But this early on, I congratulate you for having the privilege to be amongst the ranks of this academy's scholars. Welcome to Mugen Gakuen!"

Mr. Kogure, the Vice Chancellor of MG, smiled cheerfully at the students behind a podium. He beckoned for a middle-aged lady to take his place, heaving a sigh of relief. Speeches always did make him nervous.

"Hmmm…I wonder what we're gonna do," Makoto was her usual self once again, giddy and almost jumping in anxiety. Behind her stood Haruka, who was still clutching her head in her hands, feeling the searing numbing effect of the hangover she got from their drinking spree the night before.

"Maybe they'll ask us to perform some stunts, or like athletic stuff."

"Or maybe they'll ask us to eat a tub of ice cream! Oh yeah!"

A few girls beside them were giggling a bit from the silly things that they imagined the school would require them to do.

"Bah. They'll just assign you to find a flag in an inane hut. That's what they do every year. How exciting could it be?" a hushed tone reached Haruka's ears. The blonde turned around to find a very familiar face staring down at the ground with slumped shoulders.

_Wait a minute…isn't it…_Haruka scratched her chin in thought.

"Hey, isn't it the wild drunken girl last night at the bar?" Kino nudged her on the ribs and nodded at the green-haired girl.

"The only 'wild drunken girl' I noticed was a certain brown-haired who was singing horribly at karaoke," Tenoh gave half a smile to her friend, but she never took her eyes off from the girl lined up behind them.

Haruka couldn't help but notice the sadness beneath those deep pair of blue hues. She felt sorrow creeping into her soul as she lost herself in the beautiful angel before her. _Why do you bear so much pain, dear angel?_ Her heart longed to protect the girl in her arms and chase the burdens away. _But how can I do that? We don't even know each other…_

But it seemed like destiny already had a plan.

----

Ms. Reiha announced that the surprised activity was going to start after lunch, and the students should pack first whatever necessities they would want to carry in their 'small journey' before noon, so that they'd enjoy the trip a whole lot better.

But then, when the duo entered their spacious dorm room and laid down to test their beds, they found it cozy enough and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. They only regained consciousness after hearing the incessant beeping of Haruka's wristwatch.

"What time is it?" Makoto grumbled underneath the covers.

"Shimatta!" Haruka got up quickly from her own bed, then cursed out again when she felt her neck snap from the speed. "It's already lunch time, Mako-chan!"

"Oh, no. Why didn't you wake me up?" The brunette fumbled over for her shoes.

Tenoh, who was now throwing things at random inside a small backpack replied with an irritated, "I was the one who was having a hangover! I'm still feeling drowsy! Now, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Hey, stop it you two! Or there won't be food left for you at the canteen…see 'ya!" One of their friends shouted from outside and knocked on the door twice before heading off.

After a few minutes more of friendly tirades a bit of a pillow fight, the two headed off to the cafeteria, finding it…CRAMPED…so much that students looked like sardines packed in a tin can. With a stroke of luck (read: Haruka's unnatural charm, aka flirting), they had easily breezed through the long line at the counter. But after that, there lied another problem…

"Uhm, Haruka…where do we sit?" Kino was almost fainting due to the excess heat in the confined space.

The blonde let her eyes roam across the wide room, finding tables filled with people. _Except for one._

"Well, Mako-chan…there's only one table left. But I'm not sure if you'd want to sit with her," Tenoh hid a smile behind the fake frown plastered on her face. On the inside she was kneeling and thanking the gods in utter bliss. _Such sweet fortune!_

"Where?"

"Two boards from the right wall."

"Oh," Makoto visibly tensed upon following where her friend's finger was pointing at. She thought twice about it but when she heard the protest of her stomach, she practically ran to the said table. "Come on! Move it! I don't care what happened before, I'm hungry!"

----

"Konnichiwa, mind if we sit with you?"

Michiru raised her head to see a brown-haired girl motioning for the seat in front of her. "Anou…go ahead," she continued eating. She didn't even bat an eyelid.

After her new 'companions' were settled, her sacred silence was harshly broken when the cheerful brunette bombarded her with useless questions. _Irritatingly stupid…_

"Oh, by the way, I'm Kino Makoto. You can call me Mako-chan for short," the one named Makoto reached out for her hand and shook it rowdily. "And this is my good friend-"

"Tenoh Haruka."

Michiru, once again, peeled her eyes off from the sushi in her tray to find the owner of the charming voice. With short blonde hair, lean masculine body, and teal eyes, the _girl_ could honestly be mistaken for a guy. She was just her type, tall, mysterious and handsome_…but no…_Michiru told herself, she was not in the mood for relationships right now, or for any kind of socializing.

The green-haired girl was feeling antisocial at that day because of one thing: she was stuck in a college in a course she did not choose. It was all her father's wish. And as his only daughter, she was obliged to 'follow' his every word, because according to him, 'Parents know best for their children.'

She wanted to finish her meal fast, but the rest of her lunch played tricks on her. They jumped off from her tray and landed at the ground when she tried to pin them using her fork. _Chikusho…_Michiru wanted to beat her head into the table in a bloody pulp. _This just isn't my day…_

She then stood up abruptly, still feeling lightheaded due to the hangover of the countless shots of Donan she consumed last night. She lost her balance and braced herself to fall harshly in the tiled floor, but it never happened. Before she knew it, a pair of warm hands surrounded her waist and saved her from the disgrace. Her eyes were closed while she imagined being carried by a prince, her knight-in-shining armor, away from all the boundaries of her so-called life. **The two of them flying away from all her ghosts and her nightmares.**

She felt safe for the very first time in her life. And as she twirled around and opened her eyes to thank her savior, she was surprised when her eyes met the same green ones that she stared at a few seconds ago. She almost drowned in the depths of those entrancing eyes. She then gulped when she lowered her gaze and saw the thin red lips of her hero.

Though before she could do anything unexpected, Michiru caught herself and internally slapped her head thrice. "Thanks," she stepped away from Haruka to give themselves their private space. She bowed to them, said, "I'll be going now," and walked fast towards the cafeteria's nearest exit.

----

For the second time in two consecutive days, Tenoh Haruka sprinted after the same green-haired girl. She started to chase her, after breaking off from a slight trance. _Haha…Seems like I'm always chasing after her…_

"Wait!"

"What do you want? I already said thanks," the girl was glaring sharply at her.

"Err…back off the claws will you? Here, you left your hanky."

"Okay. Bye."

"Wait…can I ask you something?" Haruka took hesitant steps forward. The girl merely raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind if I ask for your name?"

"Kaioh Michiru. And here," Kaioh fished out a paper bill from her pocket, "this is what I owe you last night. Bye!"

But Haruka brushed off her hand. "It's nothing. Keep it."

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Michiru practically threw the money at Haruka's chest and ran away from her like she had some sort of contagious disease. She didn't notice the wounded gaze of the blonde, nor did she heard the crack of the other girl's heart.

----

Author's Notes:

First off, sorry for the delayed chapter!

I was asked by my org to do some mini-series and commercials for a school event, and I got lost in a film-frenzy for one week. I couldn't sit in front of a computer to type the latest instalment for this fanfic (I didn't even had the time to eat twice a day, imagine that. -.-') But anyway, enough about the rant…

Again, thanks for the reviews! If you find errors, please point it out to me (but please do it kindly T.T ), so that next time, I'll try not to commit the same mistake again.

Weee, I have good news for chatterbox-hikaru13. Ami's going to be in this fic. Yay! I found a suitable role for her, along with two others from Sailor Moon. But on who they are, you'll have to read through all of my crap. Heh. :) (And who knows if I could still fit in a few extra roles for the rest of the senshi's.)

And to sHinN, Umi no Hime is on halt for an indefinite period of time. Something bad happened between me and the _one_ that I used as an inspiration for that fic. But never worry, after Green Rose, I'll tackle that project once again.

Reference:

Donan is a strong liquor with around 60 alcohol.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

23. Her hand came up from the box to reveal a golf ball with the number twenty-three written on it.

"What did you get?"

"Here." Haruka tossed the ball at Makoto.

"Pfft," the brunette snorted. "Looks like we're not going to be on the same team."

"Too bad. But at least you'll have that Mizuno genius with you. You could use the inspiration. Just don't drool too much, okay?" Tenoh laughed aloud from the smack that she received from her friend.

"Nah, I don't think I'll be the one drooling at the end of this exercise," Makoto pinched the other's cheek to turn the blonde head towards the direction of flag #23.

"Oh."

There, at the end of the line, stood a certain green-haired girl that Haruka would rather not see again, after what happened outside the cafeteria. She still felt a little gloomy about the incident.

"Will all the students go now to their respective places? The event is about to start," Ms. Reiha announced over the speakers.

----

Haruka jogged up to meet her team. A petite red-haired was standing beside Michiru. She coughed a little to gain their attention. "I assume you're my group mates?"

"Hi," the little girl blushed deeply when her hands connected with Haruka's. "I'm Miyamoto Yuki."

"Tenoh Haruka. Nice to meet you."

"And this would be-"

"Kaioh Michiru. I've already met her," Tenoh huffed a bit when she addressed the other girl.

"You again," Michiru stated coldly.

"You know, for someone who you keep bumping to, you could at least show less hostility. Destiny seems to cross our paths repeatedly."

"It's called fate, not destiny. Destiny is like catching a ball thrown by a person in front of you. You can choose to catch it, or dodge it. But fate is like being hit by that ball at the back of your head. You won't know when it's coming, nor can you choose to accept it. It just comes for you."

"An elaborate explanation for an anti-social like you," Haruka tried to hide a smile when she saw Michiru's expression turn from friendly to antagonistic.

"Yeah, whatever. People don't care about it anyway." Kaioh took the lead, closing her jacket to protect her from the freezing air. "And if it was Destiny, I'd rather not meet you again."

"What's the matter with her?" Yuki wondered out loud.

The blonde just shook her head. "Don't mind her. She's just having a menstrual period. I think."

The pair laughed aloud at the joke, not noticing a pair of steely blue eyes glaring at them.

----

"Will you two quit it?" She was tired of seeing the incessant flirting between her companions. _Maybe I'm just jealous…no, don't think that way,__ Michiru…_

Haruka let go of Yuki's hand and marched up to the other girl. "Why do you care?"

"Maybe she's just jealous…" Miyamoto supplied, but then decided to back down when she saw the daggers flying from Michiru's eyes. "Uhm, I'll just take a look at the trees. I'll leave you guys, alone," she scampered away like a chicken.

"Baka! Go after her, she'll just get lost in the forest," Kaioh threw her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"Why are you being such an insensitive bitch?"

"Excuse me?" A green eyebrow rose.

"Why are being so hard on everyone? Can't you at least be more open and friendly?"

"Well, pardon me…but I'm not Miss Congeniality. If you want to jump at each other's bones, it's fine by me. Just do it when you're alone," she snorted.

A hand reached up to mess with blonde bangs out, and its owner sighed in defeat. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"And please…don't act all lovey-dovey like you two are the only ones here, and I'm nothing but one of those trees."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Haruka held a mischievous grin and shortened the distance between them.

"I-…Just who do you think you are? Me, feeling something for someone like you? Hah! I'd rather chase after a cat…"

"Well, I'm just Tenoh Haruka, charmer extraordinaire. Why? Can't a high and mighty being named Kaioh Michiru be attracted to my peculiar looks?" Tenoh closed the gap between them and leaned over. "And by the way, I love cats too…"

Michiru felt blood rush towards her face from the almost purr from the blonde. Her cheeks burned from the warm breath in her ear. _Oh. My. God…Vanish evil thoughts! _Her mind screamed at her…

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Haruka pulled away, laughing, holding her aching stomach with tears in her eyes.

"Iie…" _Must wear irritated mask…must wear irritated mask._ "No…I couldn't speak because you have such an awful breath!" And with that, the green-haired girl stomped after Yuki's trail. "Where the hell did Miyamoto go?" She grunted when she saw what time it was already.

Haruka followed closely. "Now, you're concerned with Yuki-san. I'm baffled…"

"Zip it, Tenoh-san. I'm in no mood to argue." _Baka!_ Y_ou're starting to annoy me…_

"One minute, you're this super apathetic girl, then the next, you show a sign of concern about someone…"

"Whatever! I don't care! You're getting on my nerves!" She gritted her teeth in emphasis.

"Really, you're a complete mystery to me, Kaioh-san…I bet behind that angst-ridden facade lays a sweet and caring girl, ne?"

"Shut up!"

"You say you don't care, but here you still listen to me."

"I don't want your damn opinions! Leave me alone!" Michiru pressed her hands against her ears.

"Why can't you open up just a little?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, it's my own mouth. I can choose when or when not to speak. I'm just voicing out my thoughts…"

"Let's make a deal. What can I do to make you shut up? You want dinner? Fine! I'll treat you tomorrow." Kaioh looked back to the other girl who seems to be deep in thought. "Tell me anything you want and I'll do it. So you could shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

The blonde once again that roguish smile on her face. "Anything?"

_Argh…that smile…_that she found infuriating yet alluring at the same time. "Anything!" _Uh-oh…that sparkle in her eyes doesn't feel right…_

­----

"Hmmm…let's see…" _What do I want? What do I ask? What do I tell her? _Haruka could hear the loud tapping from her partner's foot. The girl had a bored smirk on her face, awaiting for her answer.

_Aha! Let's see how she'd react to this…_ "You said anything, right? Well, I want you to kiss me," she stated simply. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, hiding a triumphant grin.

"Is that it? Consider it done."

The blonde failed to realize that Michiru was dead serious about the pact. It was also too late for her to react to the approaching footsteps. And her mind stopped working when she felt the soft, sweet, and electrifying lips connect with hers.

"Hey, you two ready to go-…Oh! Sorry!" Her blissful state soon ended when the loud, annoying voice of Yuki came from behind them. _So now, you found her annoying, eh?_

Michiru tried to step backwards, but the blonde's hands were still at her waist. "You can let go now, Tenoh-san…"

Tenoh quickly dropped her hands at her side. She managed to stutter a weak,"Uh, gomen…", but deep inside, her mind and her heart were lurching uncontrollably. _Shimatta! Shimatta! **SHIMATTA!**_

"Come on, guys. It's starting to get dark. We need to get going," the red-haired was the lead this time.

"I guess that would leave you speechless for a while, ne?" Kaioh snickered.

"…"

"Probably." She heard the mocking, yet melodious, laugh of the other girl. "Hey, don't just stand there! The deal was for you to shut up, and not turn into a stone. Baka…"

_Baka…I really am an idiot…_

The trio trudged with sacred silence to their destination, but Haruka's mind kept playing back at the small incident…

_Kaioh Michiru, you mystify me. Someday, I hope, that I could find a way to break down those walls that you keep around your heart…_

----

Author's Notes:

OMG. I have a writer's block! Nooooo…-.-'

I'm having a hard time closing up the next chapters for my other fics. Seems like Green Rose is the only fic I could write about right now.

Hmmm…once again, thanks for the reviews.

And **train**, have you been peeking at my notes? Lol. But Mamoru will appear after a few more chapters. This fic is just getting started, and I'm in the mood to write a lot of H&M fluff! Yay…:)

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Three pairs of feet scrambled down a slope to find shelter. Rain was pouring hard, with dreadful streaks of lightning flashing through the obsidian sky, and deafening roars of thunder disturbing the peace of the night.

"Which way?"

"Turn right."

"It's a dead end!"

"Go back to that large maple tree!"

"I'll lead the way—Aaah!"

"Michiru-san!" Two figures rushed to where their companion landed with worry evident in their faces. They found her lying face down, her foot twisted at an odd angle.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

Kaioh rolled her eyes in irritation. "Of course, I'm not. Can't you see? Why don't you try rolling down at a hill, and then I'll ask you if you feel alright. Geez."

"It doesn't look too bad. I'll try to mend it back. This will hurt a bit, so I advise you to stop talking for a moment." Haruka was kneeling in front of Michiru, the injured foot held between her hands. "Ready?" At the green-haired's nod, the blonde snapped the limb into its original place.

"Ouch!"

"Come on. Let's go before the rain gets any worse. I'll let you ride on my back." Tenoh impulsively tossed her bag on the ground to give way to the other girl. "Yuki-chan, take my compass and my umbrella. Head to the small camp at the bottom of this mountain. Tell them we have an emergency. We'll try to find some sort of cover for the meantime."

The red-haired nodded and hastily traced back their trail. She still wasn't far from the pair when Haruka suddenly stood up, taking careful steps forward.

"But what about your bag?"

The blonde smiled at Michiru, "They're just unimportant stuff. Leave them," and turned her head towards their destination, not noticing the way Kaioh's eyes seem to soften with hidden surprise.

----

After fifteen heavy steps…

"Haruka!"

Tenoh dropped down on her knees, exhaustion slowly creeping up into her body.

_Kuso…I'm tired…_

She tried once again to stand…but failed.

"Leave me, you baka…we'll both die with cold. Save yourself."

_I can't…_

"I won't."

"But why? You don't even know me. Why are you willing to risk yourself for an insensitive bitch?" Michiru smirked sarcastically.

"I won't leave you alone."

_I must do this. Kami-sama, give me strength…_

And with one final grunt, they were up again and walking.

----

Five words. Five simple words had struck deep within her soul.

'_I won't leave you alone.'_

She was held speechless, baffled.

_But why? Why would someone want to save **me**?_

Since she was a child, no one had ever wanted to stay with her. To them, she was a weird, stuck-up, rich girl who knew nothing but music. She never had friends, her only companion through the years was her precious violin. Even her mother left for another family. She was alone, with a father who was not even present on her birthdays.

She built layers upon layers of walls around her heart. And they were effective. She grew up to be aloof, antisocial, withdrawn, but strong and independent. She didn't like people, except maybe for her cousin, Ami.

Yet now, those walls that took her years to create, were crumbling down to pieces with five simple words from a stranger that she met the night before.

'_I won't leave you alone.'_

And she cried, hard. Her eyes sparkled with tears that were easily wiped down by the falling rain.

----

"You know, I used to do this a few years ago with my mother when was still working at a local fish market. I was giving her piggyback rides to our home in--"

Haruka stopped short when she heard the muffled cry.

"Uh…Michiru-san…why are you crying?"

_Have I said something wrong?_

"Anou…nothing. I just miss my obaa-san."

"Okay."

"Please continue your story."

A contented sigh.

A head leans on a shoulder.

A shared smile.

----

"Here we go." Haruka kicked the wooden door dramatically. Amidst the huge trees and dark path, they found a small cabin where they could seek refuge from the pouring rain.

"Finally, we can rest." Kaioh thanked the blonde after she was settled in a small reclining chair.

"Yeah, you're kinda heavy for someone so thin." A white pillow flew in the air, followed by loud laughter from the two occupants of the hut.

A few minutes and three rooms explored later, Haruka held two thick blankets in her hands. She debated on whether or not she'd split it between her and Michiru, but decided that the other would be better off with them, due to the sprained ankle and the girl's obvious red nose.

"Hey, Rudolf. Here you go. Arf, arf! Catch!"

Two eyebrows crossed, matched with a low growl. "Why you…if only my foot isn't swelling…wait till I get my hands on you Tenoh."

"And what will you do to me then? I knew it. You have a thing for me, ne?"

"Can't you please stop being an annoying little prick? Or do you just want me to kiss you again?"

Haruka's eyes went wide in panic.

"Sleep! Now!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good girl…"

And they were off to dreamland.

--­­--

A race for honor.  
A medal won.  
Flashes of cameras.  
Million dollar smiles.

Drive to home.  
A drunk driver.  
A swerving truck.  
A collision.  
Screams.

Hospital.  
Emergency.  
Blood everywhere.

Death.

_No…father…No!_

----

Michiru's peaceful sleep was disturbed when she heard silent sobs coming from her companion. Haruka was tossing back and forth, caused by what seemed to be a horrible nightmare.

"No…father…"

_She needs my help. I better wake her up._

Using only one foot, she managed to hop around and maneuver herself in front of the blonde.

"Haruka…wake up…" She tried to shake the trembling girl awake, but to no avail. "Haruka!" This time, she slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Father!" Tenoh bolted upright and clung to the green-haired girl like there was no tomorrow. Her whole body was bathed in sweat, her face wet with tears.

"Hush now…" Michiru whispered tender words to the terrified teenager's ear to calm her down.

Once she got hold of herself, Haruka looked around, finding a pair of blue eyes filled with concern. "Michiru…?" But then, for reasons unknown to Kaioh, her gaze dropped down, her face turning into an interesting shade of red, her ears and cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"What's the matter…" The green-haired girl dared to ask, but when she too, lowered her eyes, she found out the reason for the blonde's discomfort. It seemed that in the process of waking her up, Michiru had accidentally knocked off Haruka's jacket, leaving nothing but a wet white shirt. And it was only then that Kaioh realized how **close** they were to each other.

_Oh…_

But it felt good, so good, to have someone in her arms. To feel warm breath upon her neck. It was one of her fantasies actually, to spend a cold holiday in a cabin with the one she loves, so it was no wonder how _disturbing_ images concerning whip cream and a naked Haruka had sprung into her mind like mushrooms.

And really, one should never ask why her face suddenly started to gravitate towards Tenoh's, because the green-haired teenager too, was at a loss for words.

----

"…"

Michiru's face was getting closer, and poor Haruka was struck dumb upon seeing the beautiful visage of the green-haired beauty.

"Michiru…"

"Stop. Don't speak."

And just when they were about to share their second kiss for the day, the door unexpectedly jerked open, revealing the triumphant grin of Miyamoto Yuki, saying, "Hey guys, the rescue team's here!"

Two irritated glares.

One dumbstruck expression.

Two hearts beating wildly.

But with only one thought in theirowners' minds…

----

Author's Note:

Two words: UBER BUSY. T.T

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tenoh-san, Kino-san."

"Ohayou, Mizuno-san."

After spending mind-numbing hours on the school hospital, Haruka was glad…that finally…she was out and free. But then again, having Modern Japanese as her first class at 0700 hours, it was sufficed to say that the blonde was unusually grumpy and agitated at that time of the day.

After just shrugging off Mizuno Ami's greeting, she received a sharp jab on the ribs from Makoto. But Haruka didn't even flinch, she didn't even care. She didn't even notice the icy glare coming from her good friend.

Because all her thoughts were only focused on one, single, certain person…

"Ohayo, Kaioh-san."

"Ohayo, Michiru-chan."

"Ohayo, minna-san."

Her internal instincts alarmed, her neck snapped at a breaking speed, her eyes widened from surprise, her heart beat wildly…

"Ohayo, Haruka."

----

Kino wasn't entirely sure what happened the day before, but judging from the sweet smile coming from the queen of angst, Kaioh Michiru herself, and the stiff reaction of Haruka, she knew that something was up.

_Hmmm…I smell something fishy…_

But when her hand accidentally brushed against Ami, all her doubts went down the gutter and was replaced by anxiety and light-headedness, making her feel almost like having her stomach filled with butterflies.

----

The elevator reached the 11th floor, and poor Mako-chan had to drag the still frozen Haruka outside towards their classroom. It wasn't a minute later after they were seated that the brunette started the interrogation.

"Okay. 'Fess up. What's going on between you and that uber sensitive angst-ridden girl?" She put her hands on her hips for emphasis. "Why are you two going moony-eyes at each other?"

"Uhh…"

But the blonde didn't had the chance to answer right away. Her mobile phone rang out, announcing that she received a new message. Makoto had to strain over Haruka's shoulder to read whatever it was that made the other smile like she'd just won a million dollars.

_-- _

_Hey, Haruka. Hope you fine now. I'm really sorry for how I acted yesterday.  
Let me make it up to you. Are you free at noon? I was hoping we could go out and have lunch._

_Love,  
Michiru :)  
_

_P.S.  
This is my number, just in case you didn't know. :)  
_

_-- _

"**OH. MY. GOD. Oh my freakin' God! What the freakin' hell was that?**"

Everyone in the room turned their eyes on Kino. She was screaming like a monkey gone mad. Her eyes were bulging with shock. They all giggled at the hilarious reaction on her face.

"Settle down, Mako-chan. Michiru and I are…let's just say, closer now. I'll explain later. Sensei's here."

And Haruka too, couldn't help but laugh at her poor friend's still dumbfounded expression.

"Tenoh-san, do you find something funny about Modern Japanese?" Ms. Hito asked.

"Iie, sensei."

"Very well, then. I suggest that you and Kino-san discuss your personal topics outside class hours."

"Gomen nasai, sensei."

"Hai, sensei."

In return, Makoto just blew her friend a raspberry and vowed to have that issue personally investigated.

----

Author's Note:

This is just a transition chapter. Sorry if it's too short. T.T  
Oh yeah, thanks a bunch for the reviews. I'll really try to update once a week.

And to make up for the short chapter, here's a preview for the next one:

"Michiru-san, what do you really like about my daughter?"  
"Anou…she's really sweet Tenoh-san…--"  
"Just call me okaa-san."  
_She already accepted me as Haruka's wife…_  
"Hai, okaa-san." Kaioh's eyes twinkled with profound joy. "Oh, and she's a good kisser too."  
"Michi…don't you give her any ideas. Mom...stop it...stop asking her those kind of questions..."  
The younger Tenoh grumbled and crossed her arms in front of her, while the older Tenoh laughed aloud at her daughter's expected reaction.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

References:

Okaa-san - mother  
Tadaima - "I'm back…" or "I'm home…"  
Konnichiwa - "Good afternoon…"  
Gomen ne - "I'm sorry…"  
Doozo yoroshiku - "Pleased to meet you…"  
Itadakimasu - "Let's eat…"  
Iie - no

----

"Uhm, we need this, that…and that one…" Haruka pointed at random seafood products at a local fish market.

"Haruka…for the last time, are you really, really, really…sure about this?" Beside her, Michiru had her eyebrows raised, her heart filled with anxiety at what they were about to do.

"Yeah, Michi." She smiled as the vendor handed her a plastic bag. "Trust me. My mother will like you." And together, the blonde took her beloved to the Tenoh household. With their hands linked, of course.

----

"Okaa-san! Tadaima!"

"I'm at the kitchen, Haruka." A voice, coming from somewhere, answered back.

"Michi, I'll leave you here for a minute, okay?" Kaioh was tugged along inside the living room. "I'll just help her out." Haruka stole a quick kiss before padding towards the cooking area.

The Tenoh house was quite small, simple, yet neat and warm. Pictures of Haruka and another older blonde were spread out above the fireplace. Trophies of track competitions composed a small cabinet at a corner. And along the walls, a few artworks were displayed, signed by a certain M. Tenoh.

_M. Tenoh? But we're not even married yet. _Michiru laughed at her own private joke.

----

"Ehem, Michiru."

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the slight cough coming from Haruka. She spun around and came face to face with two blonde's who look almost alike, one with greyish hair compared to the other.

"Okaa-san, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Kaioh Michiru." Haruka beamed with pride, her grin reaching from ear to ear as she introduced her girlfriend. "Michiru, my Okaa-san, Tenoh Miyuki."

The two bowed at each other to show respect. She was about to say 'Nice to meet you', but Michiru was held stiff frozen from the stern gaze coming from Haruka's mother.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

She could feel cold sweat beginning to form on her back, her heart beating rapidly from nervousness. She didn't dare speak, nor move an inch. She looked towards Haruka to ask for some help, but the blonde just shrugged.

_Some help you are!_ She glared at her girlfriend. "Anou…--" Michiru's statement was rudely interrupted.

"Haruka, where did you find this girl?" Miyuki appraised her from head to foot.

"Okaa-san…uhh, we're both from Mugen Gakuen…"

"Kaioh-san…where did you come from?"

"I…I live at…at Juuban district…Ma'am…" She gulped in fear. She sent Haruka an _I told you so!_ scowl.

"Ah. I see. Very well, then. Haruka, I want you to break off any relationship you have with girl. She doesn't look nice. I don't like her. I don't ever want to see the two of you together again!"

"Hai, okaa-san. As you wish." The younger blonde dragged her outside the house despite her protests and struggle. Haruka gave one last pitiful glance before closing the gate on the green-haired girl. "Goodbye, Michiru."

----

"**But…But Haruka, I love you!**"

"Whoah there… uhm, Michi…you don't need to say that out loud." She felt someone shake her shoulders, followed by a nervous laugh.

She blinked. Once, twice, thrice. She felt her head throbbing, her eyes filled with unshed tears. The haze blurring her vision, seem to clear…

"Kaioh-san…are you alright?"

She spun around and came face to face with…an old lady watching her with obvious concern. Michiru looked around and found herself inside the house, once again.

"…"

The woman placed her palm at Kaioh's neck, stepped back, and gave Haruka a strong smack at the head. "Haruka, your girlfriend has a fever, and you didn't even tell me about it!"

"Gomen, ne…Okaa-san…"

_Wait a minute…Okaa-san?_

"Get me a towel and a basin of cold water, you little clueless child!" _She_ commanded, and Haruka was gone in a flash. _She_ kindly asked Michiru to sit down at a nearby chair.

"I apologize for my daughter's carelessness. Kaioh-san, I am Haruka's mother, Tenoh Yohko. Doozo yoroshiku," she smiled at the green-haired girl. But that was the last that Michiru could remember before the world came black…

----

A few hours later, or so she assumed, she waked up to the sweet smell of different aromas. She walked around the house to search for her girlfriend, and she found her, along with the older Tenoh, busily arranging the dining table.

"Oh, Kaioh-san, you're up already! Why don't you get settled in? Lunch is almost ready." Yohko gave her a friendly hug and made her sit.

"Here we go…I hope you like my cooking…Itadakimasu!"

The food was absolutely delicious. Michiru couldn't remember the time when she ate **that** much, so much that her stomach almost felt like bursting. But Yohko's cooking was simply one of a kind, and she can't really turn down the old woman's offer to 'have another plate please, Kaioh-san'.

----

"Okaa-san, how do you like Michiru so far?" Haruka addressed her mother from the other side of the table. She and Michiru were sitting closely, and were spoon-feeding each other with the blueberry cheesecake they had bought earlier at the market.

"She's a good catch, Haruka. I swear, if you let Kaioh-san go, I'll hang you upside down on the lamp post outside our house." Yohko laughed merrily, but Haruka gulped in fear.

_Okay…that was uncalled for…_

"But I won't ever let her go…" was the young blonde's surprising reply, earning her serious looks from both her mother and her girlfriend.

"That's becoming unexpected from you, my child. Have you been eating jelly beans again? You know, Kaioh-san, when Haruka was around 5, she got hospitalized due to diarrhoea by eating 10 boxes of jelly beans. People were wondering where she stored all that food in her thin frame."

Haruka shook her head in defeat. Sometimes her mother just creeps the hell out of her. Beside her, Michiru wasn't doing any help at all. The girl joined her mother's laughter, finding amusement in the weird joke, if it was any joke at all…

"Honestly, my children? You two look great. Do I hear wedding bells, hmmm?" Yohko chuckled loudly from the red faces of the two teenagers. "Oh, relax…will you? I was just kidding…not…" And again, her voice rang around inside the small house.

----

"Kaioh-san…can I address you as Michiru-san?"

"Of course, Tenoh-san…"

"Okay…here goes the interview…" Haruka whispered in her left ear. "Good luck." She felt her hand being squeezed lightly.

"Michiru-san, what do you really like about my daughter?"

"Anou…she's really sweet Tenoh-san…--"

"Just call me okaa-san."

_She already accepted me as Haruka's wife…_

"Hai, okaa-san." Kaioh's eyes twinkled with profound joy. "Oh, and she's a good kisser too."

"Michi…don't you give her any ideas. Mom...stop it...stop asking her those kind of questions..."

The younger Tenoh grumbled and crossed her arms in front of her, while the older Tenoh laughed aloud at her daughter's expected reaction.

"What do you have to hide to me, Haruka? You are my child, I just want you to be happy. You love her, and I can see that reflected in Michiru-san's eyes. You have all my support…" Yohko couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes.

And in that afternoon, at the small house near the seaside, three women cried. Not from sadness, of course…but from immense happiness for a relationship, that will soon be tested by fate itself.

----

Tokyo Airport. 1700 H.

"Flight 131 has just arrived from America at Terminal 9." A voice announced on the speakers.

A middle-aged woman folded the newspaper she was reading, discarding it on a nearby trashcan. She stood from one of the benches, stretched her limbs and started towards the gate of Terminal 9.

"Konnichiwa, Chiba-san."

A handsome young man, around his late teens, with short black hair and a killer smile, addressed his escort.

"Konnichiwa, Meioh-san. Nice to meet you." Chiba Mamoru and Meioh Setsuna shook each other's hand. He bowed and tried to kiss the back of Setsuna's, but was rudely slapped away.

"I agreed to escort you for business, and not pleasure. The chairman is waiting for you. We should not let him wait."

Together, they rode at a black limo, the last rays of the sun striking the large emblem of Mugen Gakuen at its hood.

----

"Ruka…do you have something in your mind?" The pair was walking along the sands of the beach just outside the Tenoh house.

"Iie…it's nothing. We should get you back at the dorm, Ami-san might already be worried."

"Ami-chan? But she knows I'm safe with you." Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. "Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to. I know it sounds selfish."

"Please, Ruka."

The blonde turned around, her hands too, were now entangling her girlfriend, hugging her close before she dropped the bomb.

"It's just that…we've already been together for more than a year now. And I was just wondering…when will you let me meet your dad? I've already told you about everything there is with my family…and today, you've just met my mom. But how about on your side? I want to get to know them too…" The girl pleaded with her loved one.

Kaioh's eyes were downcast, trying to avoid Haruka's. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about the topic, so Tenoh decided to just shrug it off. She continued walking and left the other girl to her thoughts.

_But why? Am I not yet deserving to meet your family? Do you not think that I could be the one for you?_

As if reading her mind, Michiru answered back. "Aishiteru, Haruka. I really do. But I don't want you to meet the man who made my life worse. I'm just afraid…" Tears filled her eyes, and she broke down. And as always, Haruka was there in an instant, catching her fall.

"Gomen ne, Michi. If you don't want me to meet him, it's fine." Tenoh showed her girlfriend the trademark grin.

"But I really want you to…" Michiru trailed off, her mind seeming to consider the thought. "Next week…on Sunday, is his birthday. Come with me to our house."

"Really?" The blonde's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, really."

"As in, really…really?"

"Ruka, stop acting childish. Yes, I want you to meet my father."

"Wohoo!" She pumped her fist in the air and jumped in joy. "I am going to meet him! I am going to meet my future wife's father!" She repeated the action, over and over again. And finally, when she calmed down, she kissed her girlfriend, full on the lips, never caring about the people who were looking at them, wondering what the 'crazy blonde' was screaming about.

Michiru blushed for the nth time on that day.

----

Author's Note:

Sigh. I'm still busy with a lot of stuff these days. I could only pray for a break.

And yeah, thanks for the reviews. :)

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

References:

Masaka – "It can't be…"  
Otou-san – father  
Konbanwa – "Good evening…"  
Otanjou-bi omedetou gozaimasu – "Happy birthday…"  
Gichou – chairman  
Chikusho - "Damn it…"

----

Eight o'clock in the evening sharp. 1349 Nishi Area, Juuban District. Red house.

That was the exact words on the small paper that Michiru handed Haruka before they parted on the previous night. According to the green-haired girl, it's the address of her 'real' home, where she would like to introduce her girlfriend to her father.

She looked at the address in front of her, she was standing outside a huge villa…

She compared it to Kaioh's scribbles.

_1349 Nishi Area, Juuban District._

The same words stare back at her face.

_Masaka…_

_Michiru made a mistake, didn't she?_

The blonde clutched the small box in her hands. It was supposed to be her present for Michiru's Otou-san, it contains an intricate vase that her mother had personally made for the said man.

"There you are!" Tenoh felt somewhat relieved when she heard the familiar voice.

"Konbanwa, Ami-chan."

"Konbanwa, Haruka-san. Why didn't you rang the doorbell before? Michiru's been waiting for you."

"Ah…" The blonde laughed nervously. She knew that something was not right…Michiru, living in a grand house?

_But I thought she was just ordinary…_

"Come on, Haruka-san…you don't want to get her worried, do you?" Ami forcibly dragged the still-contemplating Haruka inside. "She's over there at the pond, with her father, Chairman Kaioh."

…_Chairman Kaioh?_

----

She couldn't believe it. No, her eyes couldn't be deceiving her. Nor her ears.

_No, this can't be…_

"Otou-san, I'd like you to meet my special someone…Tenoh Haruka. Haruka, meet my father, the chairman of Mugen Gakuen."

The moment she heard the words, she felt her world crumble to pieces. She felt weak. She felt small. She felt like she was a mice in the presence of a lion.

In front of her was one of the most powerful man in Japan. One of the richest and one of the most famous. None other than business tycoon, Kaioh Mishiro.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," she managed to squeak out and offered her hand. Mishiro's eyebrows raised.

"You mean to tell me," the man turned to his daughter, "that this…this freeloader is your beloved? She only wants money! What were you thinking? **Or were you thinking at all?**" The older Kaioh rudely slapped away the blonde's hand.

At this, the couple winced. One from her wounded pride, and the other from seeing her love be insulted by his own father.

Still, Haruka did not want to give up. She wanted to prove that her intentions were pure. "Otanjou-bi omedetou gozaimasu, Kaioh-san." She bowed and offered to him her mother's masterpiece.

But Mishiro just laughed at her, embarrassing her in front of everyone. "No thanks, I'm sure that whatever it is that you've afforded, we already have one in our house."

"**Father, that is enough!**" Michiru cried out. She could see the pain from Tenoh's eyes and it was enough to tore her heart to pieces. She rushed and hugged her girlfriend for support.

"Let go of her, Michiru. I have someone else more 'appropriate' for you that I'd like you to meet. And unlike that piece of trash, Mamoru-kun is smart, talented, and rich."

"I don't care about money!"

"Oh, and you suppose that beggar can give you a good life like the one you're having right now?"

"Stop insulting Haruka, I beg you. By hurting her, you are hurting me too!"

"Michi…don't. Don't fight back. He's your father." Kaioh heard the blonde whisper in her ear.

"But, Haruka…he has no right…"

"Hush, Michi. You should obey your father. Parents only want the best for their children."

"Look around, child. She's the only one here who has no money, nor degree. Leave now, Tenoh. You have no place here." Mishiro left the two and walked off towards his business partners.

"He's right, I should leave." Haruka said in a cold voice, her face vague with emotion.

"Haruka…please don't leave me." She ignored Michiru's plead and ran as fast as she could outside. And once she reached the gate, she didn't stop.

----

Without even considering her daughter's miserable state, Mishiro pulled her over to one of the tables where a black-haired man was currently chatting with his secretary, Tsukino Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Tsukino immediately replied, "Of course not, Gichou."

"Mamoru-kun, this is my daughter, Michiru."

"It's definitely, a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you, Michiru-san." She almost barfed when he suddenly grabbed and kissed her hand. "I am Chiba Mamoru, your father's new apprentice."

Michiru found herself trapped between her father and the stranger.

----

_No, I will not cry…no, I will not—_

Tears blinded her as she ran carelessly away from the Kaioh mansion.

'_You mean to tell me that this…this freeloader is your beloved?'_

'_No thanks, I'm sure that whatever it is that you've afforded, we already have one in our house.'_

'_Let go of her, Michiru. I have someone else more 'appropriate' for you that I'd like you to meet.' _

'_Oh, and you suppose that beggar can give you a good life like the one you're having right now?'_

'_She's the only one here who has no money, nor degree. Leave now, Tenoh. You have no place here.'_

Mishiro's words echoed in her mind.

_Chikusho! _

**CRASH! **

Her mother's vase collided with a wall. Along with her fists who started to bleed after punching the hard stone for a few minutes.

"Why did I have to be poor?" Haruka collapsed to her knees, with tears in her eyes, and both her heart and her hands bleeding.

The sky seem to sympathize. Rain fell down, stroking the blonde's cheek, washing her face from stain.

"Why can't love be enough?"

That night, Tenoh Haruka fell asleep in a dark alley. All alone with misery.

----

Author's Note:

Yeah, I'm still breathing. Barely.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

"Haruka! Please answer the phone! **Haruka**!"

Michiru was near hysterical.

"Yo, this is Haruka and I'm out right now. So just leave a message and I'll get back to you. Ja!"

It was that _damn_ answering machine. Again. Where was her girlfriend?

The party had ended at around midnight, and she and her cousin were already back in their dorm room after being accompanied on the way home by a certain irritating jerk called Mamoru.

He was a jerk alright, since it was even no longer than five minutes after they've first met that he asked her to be his girlfriend. He even insulted Haruka and accused the blonde of seducing Michiru. But Michiru would need not worry, he said, for he will 'save' her from the evil chain of lesbianism that Haruka had tied unto her.

_The nerve of that guy!_ Nobody messes with her or Haruka. **Especially**** Haruka**. The Bitchy-Michiru surfaced once again, and _she_ showed him _her_ wrath.

In front of his father's audience, she slapped him hard and loud, right across his cheek. She even remarked, "Don't touch me. You are not worthy of my presence," then walked out of the mansion and into the garden.

_Chiba Mamoru. What an arrogant man!_ Her blood boiled just from the mere thought of his name.

She tried to dial Haruka's number for the nth time.

"Yo, this is Haruka and—"

"Shimatta!" Kaioh threw her mobile phone carelessly at a random direction before dropping down face first in her bed.

Ami sat on the edge and could only offer her cousin soothing words. "Calm down, Michiru-chan. I've informed Makoto of the situation, and she told me that she'll help find her."

"This is all his fault! **This is all his bloody fault!** I would never forgive him if something happens to my Haruka!" Michiru gave in to her emotions and cried her eyes out.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to Haruka-san. I'm sure." Mizuno scooted closer, hugging, and giving support to the other girl.

The two cousins fell asleep with Ami holding the sobbing, desperate Michiru.

----

Two days. Two days without hearing from her, Michiru felt torn apart. She already came and visited Haruka's house, but she only succeeded in making Yohko extremely worried about her daughter.

She couldn't sleep much, nor eat. And by the next school day, Michiru wasn't really excited in going through her classes. On her way to the elevator, her body felt numb, her head was hung low, her mind was blank…save for an image of a blonde girl who she was about to accidentally bump into.

"Ara. Gomen nasai." The green-haired bowed and resumed her walking without looking at the person.

"Apology accepted. But why does a beautiful girl like you look sad at so early in the morning?" A familiar voice teased her.

"Ha…ru…ka?"

Michiru dropped her inhibitions, including her bag, and hugged a smiling Haruka with all her might. And happily, she cried, holding onto Tenoh with a death grip, without caring that other students of Mugen Gakuen were watching them with piqued interest.

"What…happened to you…Ruka?" She managed to stutter between tears. "I've been looking all over for you. I thought I lost you. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you didn't love me anymore. I—"

"Sssh, don't speak, Michi. I've missed you too. But for now, let's cherish this moment. I'll explain everything to you later."

Then Haruka kissed her out of the blue, in front of their schoolmates…and also in front of her father's right hand woman, Meioh Setsuna.

----

At the school's luscious green park, the two decided to talk things out between them.

"So…tell me…what happened to you?" Michiru started.

That was the question that she wanted to evade. Her heart still ached at the words that Mishiro said to her.

Three days ago, her heart was torn in two.

At one part, she wanted to leave Michiru and go on with her life, seeing that people in Michiru's world would only look down upon her family. That they would always think she only wanted Michiru's wealth and ride with her fame. Plus, she did not want to be the reason why Michiru would come into conflict with her father.

On the other hand, she wanted to stay and prove to everyone that her love was true. That even if Michiru would be poor, she'd still love her and be with her.

She needed to think. And so she did what she needed to do in order to think.

She drove fast.

Heading over to nearby Yokohama, she sought after his late father's former manager, Yamazaki Kuro. And, Yamazaki, being almost like her 'second father', lent her a place to stay and a car to crash.

After three days, her heart couldn't take it anymore. Her heart yearned for one person alone. And that person was none other than the crying girl in her arms.

"I've been away in Yokohama to clear my thoughts," was her simple reply. She didn't want to tell Michiru of her painful past. Not yet, not ever. She did not want to receive pity from her girlfriend.

"You got me worried…your phone was off, and you didn't even said anything to Okaa-san. She was so worried about you."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just needed to think." Tenoh tightened the already vice-like hug that now they seem almost inseparable.

"Just don't leave me again. Please?"

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise, Michi."

The two shared another passionate kiss.

Haruka suddenly pulled something out of her pocket, "And I want you to have this," she carefully placed a platinum ring on Michiru's ring finger. "This is from Okaa-san. It's my parent's wedding rings. I'm wearing my father's." The blonde held up her hand to show the other half of the ring.

"I want to give this to you at the right time. But she told me to give this to you after we kissed and made up." They laughed at the older Tenoh's bluntness. But a second later, and Haruka was serious again.

"I'm really sorry if I let you down. But from this moment on, I promise that no matter what happens…I will never leave you. And if the time comes that we'll be taken away from other, I'll find a way to come back. We will always be together."

"Aww, I'm melting, Ruka."

"Hmmm…maybe you'd like to make me shut up and kiss me?"

"My pleasure."

----

Author's Note:

The end? **NAAAAAAAH**…

We're just getting started.

The end of happy days, yes. –grins evilly–

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

Outside, a long-haired blonde was seen running towards a parked black Pontiac. Its windows were tinted so no one could see what was transpiring inside.

"What took you so long?" a male voice asked as she entered the car. But she didn't have the chance to answer back, for the second she closed the door to the back seat, she was pinned down by her fiancé.

"I missed you, Usako."

"I missed you too, Mamo-chan."

And that was their last, and only, exchange of words, before they were replaced by moans and screams of pleasure.

----

Maybe it was just plain coincidence, or maybe she was just 'that' lucky that day. In the morning, Setsuna saw the chairman's daughter, Michiru, in good terms again with her girlfriend. And now, at noon, she caught a bigger fish. This time, it was Chiba Mamoru locked in a passionate kiss with Tsukino Usagi, while standing outside his car.

Click.

Her camera snapped shut. She gloated with glee. It was all Meioh needed to bring down the vain newcomer.

----

"Sir, here we are at the villa," Mishiro's driver opened the door for him.

"Finally, I can relax." Kaioh smiled as he breathed in fresh air and took view of his surroundings. The rest house was huge, with a beautiful lake nearby and a mountain filled with the greenest of trees. "Don't tell anyone that I'm here."

"Yes, sir," Sou Shinta, the fatty bald chauffer, bowed and left his master.

----

Her car sped off, breaking the highway's speed limit, but Setsuna didn't care less. All she cared about were the photos lying inside her bag. Photos that would make her the one to succeed Kaioh in his position. Surely, the current Gaichou wouldn't mind an emergency visit like this.

At last, she reached the driveway to the large house. She even greeted Sou and asked him to watch over her car for a while before she proceeded to the chairman's office.

"Good evening, Chairman."

The man looked up from the stack of papers in front of him. Even on a retreat, he was still worrying about his companies. "Good evening, Setsuna-san. Are you not aware that I don't want to be disturbed when I'm here?"

"I apologize, Sir. But I have a few things I'd like you to look at." She handed a brown envelope to him.

"And this is…" Mishiro trailed off after seeing the pictures in his own hands.

"…This can't be! Mamoru-kun would never…"

----

Two hours passed. A raven-haired man was seen walking back and forth outside the Kaioh villa. His eyes were raging, his teeth grinding towards each other. Mamoru took out his phone from his pocket and called Usagi.

"Usako, I need you to contact Tenoh Haruka. Look under the school's files to find her number. Tell her to come here at the Kaioh villa. You know the address…"

"Hai, Mamo-chan. I'll tell her it's urgent." Usagi didn't even dare to ask why. She was like a puppy to Mamoru, his loyal, devoted servant. She would do anything for that man. She would even die for him.

"Arigato, Usako. Ja."

The conversation ended. Chiba smiled mysteriously.

----

Haruka read the message once again.

_Tenoh Haruka. _

_Your presence is requested at the Kaioh villa. _

_Please go there immediately. _

_- Tsukino Usagi, C. Kaioh's secretary_

"Sir, can we go faster?" The taxi driver glared at her.

"This is the fastest we're allowed! We'll be there in ten minutes," he said. But the words flew by her mind. She worried, dead worried about what might be the reason why she was asked to go to that place.

_God, please…don't tell me they'll try to separate us._

Though of course, no matter what they'll do, she'll never give up her love. Never again.

_I'd rather die that be away from her._

She made up her mind. She will tell the chairman that she has nothing but the purest intentions to his daughter. That all she wanted was Michiru's love, and not her status.

"We're here."

Tenoh paid the fee and marched up to the front door. _I can do this_, she calmed her self. In and out, she breathed slowly, until her sweating stopped.

She knocked on the door. "Chairman Kaioh…this is Tenoh Haruka. I'm here."

After a minute of waiting, she spoke again. "Sir, I'm Tenoh Haruka. You asked me to come here." Three loud knocks, but they were all in vain.

She twisted the knob open, finding it unlocked. The door revealed a dark abode, Haruka had trouble seeing inside. She called out, "Sir?" as she made her way to a room up ahead.

"…help me…" Out of nowhere, a man grabbed her shoulders, attempting to hold himself up using Haruka's height. His voice was weak, and his knees were trembling. The teenager's eyes widened in shock when she saw that he was all bruised and bloodied. In her panic, she tried to scramble away from him, but his grip was firm. He even managed to scratch Haruka's neck before he passed out in pain.

"Shimatta!" Haruka can't help but to curse loudly. She hurried over to the next room all the while, screaming Kaioh's name.

"Gaichou!"

Finally, she found him, slumped into his table, breathing heavily, and unconscious. She struggled to hoist the chairman in her back to carry him outside the house.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her, but before she could find out whom they belong to, someone slammed a metal bar on the back of her head.

Haruka fell into a world of darkness.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
And SBS owns the Korean TV series Green Rose.


End file.
